sounds of a hurt heart
by lizzieJO78
Summary: -no eres tan mala como aparentas-/ -eres un tonto-/ hare que me muestre tu verdadero yo-/ Amu es una chica mala con un corazón herido, Nagihiko es el único que se atreve a tratar de sanar esa herida ¿Amu lo dejara? ¿Podrá Nagihiko ver la chica buena que es Amu en verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ni shugo chara, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary: -**no eres tan mala como aparentas-/ -eres un tonto-/ hare que me muestre tu verdadero yo-/ Amu es una chica mala con un corazón herido, Nagihiko es el único que se atreve a tratar de sanar esa herida ¿Amu lo dejara? ¿Podrá Nagihiko ver la chica buena que es Amu en verdad?

* * *

Prologo

La Academia de Artes de Tokio, el lugar donde las jóvenes promesas entraban para convertirse en grandes bailarines, pintores, músicos, etc. es una de las Instituciones más prestigiosas de todo Japón, de aquí salía lo mejor de lo mejor; además es una de las más grande instituciones de todo Tokio, con sus grandes edificios, cada uno especializado en una determinada área, sus zonas verdes y sus dormitorios, el lugar es de las más hermosas construcciones de la zona. Hay que destacar que este no es un instituto normal y por ende sus alumnos tampoco son normales, todos los que están en este prestigioso lugar tuvieron que luchar arduamente para ser aceptados, pero su lucha no termina en el momento de su aceptación, cada día es una lucha constante para ser el mejor, para ser reconocido, porque de todos los alumnos que ingresan en un año contados son los que logran graduarse; pero bueno, nuestra historia no se centra en el alumnado en general, sino en un par de jóvenes, cuyos destinos están a punto de entrelazarse, lo que dará por resultado una gran historia de amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni shugo chara, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary: -**no eres tan mala como aparentas-/ -eres un tonto-/ haré que me muestre tu verdadero yo-/ Amu es una chica mala con un corazón herido, Nagihiko es el único que se atreve a tratar de sanar esa herida ¿Amu lo dejara? ¿Podrá Nagihiko ver la chica buena que es Amu en verdad?

* * *

Capitulo 1

Hinamori Amu no era una chica normal, nunca lo había sido, desde pequeña había practicado todos los días para poder ser una gran bailarina, costándole esto mucho, nunca había podido ser una joven normal, con amigos normales o con un novio normal, a pesar de lo bien parecida que era, con ese peculiar cabello rosa y esos ojos de un marrón casi dorado; pero eso no le molestaba, porque se encontraba a muy corta distancia de cumplir su sueño; hace un año y poco mas fue aceptada aquí, en La Academia de Artes de Tokio, claro que no era mucha la sorpresa para ella dado que desde siempre había practicado en una de las extensiones que tiene el instituto por todo el país, sin embargo, no por eso era un logro menor. Un años después aquí estaba, una alumna de segundo año, un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño.

Nuestra joven bailarina caminaba lentamente por el campus, no tenia por que apresurarse, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su dormitorio, el mismo del años pasado, no tardo mucho en encontrar su habitación, entro tranquilamente y deposito sus pertenecías a lado de una de las camas individuales que había ahí, notó como en las otras no había nada, lo que le daba a conocer que ninguna de sus compañeras había llegado aún, no le dio importancia y empezó a desempaca sus pertenencias. Siguió así hasta que escucho unos ruidos provenientes de afuera.

-por eso te digo Rima-tan qué deberíamos buscarla-

-ya recorrimos todo el campus y no la encontramos, así que o no ha llegado o está en el cuarto, de cualquier forma lo mejor es dejar nuestras maletas-

La puerta se abrió revelando a dos jovencitas; la primera de una estatura promedio, aunque un poco más baja que Amu, con el cabello de un tono marrón anaranjado, peinado con dos listones a cada lado y unos grandes ojos café claro, con ella cargaba lo que parecía ser un peluche, bastante grande, de un oso; junto a ella había otra chica un poco mas bajita, con un largo y sedoso cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos de un tono dorado como la miel, ambas se detuvieron al verla desempacar sus cosas.

-¡Amu-chi! Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes- dijo la de los listones mientras se colgaba del cuello de la peli rosado, teniendo esta que sujetarse fuertemente de una de las paredes, para no caer ante el peso de la chica.

-te lo dije Yaya, era obvio que se encontraba aquí-

-perdón Rima-tan, yo creí que Amu-chi había llegado temprano y había salidos a los alrededores-

- je, a mí también me da gusto verlas chicas, ya me extrañaba que no estuvieran aquí, por lo general ustedes son mas puntuales que yo- dijo Amu con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, feliz de ver a sus dos únicas amigas, pues secretamente ella había tenido miedo de que le tocaran otras compañeras de habitación. Pero ahora podía estar tranquila, las tres ya estaban de nuevo juntas como debía de ser.

El resto del día paso entra risas y charlas, todas contaban que habían o no habían hecho en vacaciones, a donde fueron y a quien vieron, hasta llegar al punto obvio de todo "chicos", claro Rima y Yaya tenían sus propios novios con quienes salir a pasear, pero Amu seguía, en palabras de Yaya, "soltera y sin compromiso"; lástima que nuestra pequeña bailarina no tuviera interés alguno en ningún chico, cosas que sus amigas ya sabían y no le insistían mucho en que comentara su escasa vida amorosa.

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí, concretamente en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, uno de los aviones acababa de aterrizar, ese avión en particular venia de Europa, más precisamente Alemania; todos los pasajeros iban bajando, estirándose después del largo vuelo, y entre la cantidad de personas sobresalía uno, un joven con largo cabello de un extraño tono morado, bajaba despreocupadamente del avión con sus audífonos y tarareando alguna canción; el joven en cuestión fue y recogió sus maletas y se encamino a la salida del aeropuerto a sabiendas de que su familia ya había avisado al chofer para que lo fuera a recoger. Tal como lo supuso una vez salió del edificio no tardo en reconocer a un señor algo mayor que sostenía un cartel donde se leía fácilmente el nombre de "Fujisaki Nagihiko"; el joven se encamino hasta el carro y saludo al chofer para después ingresar dentro del vehículo.

-joven amo Nagihiko, es bueno verlo después de tanto tiempo-

-lo mismo digo, ya empezaba a extrañarlos a todo-dijo Nagihiko mientras veía por la venta, hace mucho que él no estaba por acá y ahora que volvía a casa todo le parecía tan diferente a como era antes.

-bueno es normal, ha estado fuera por dos años, su madre esta ansiosa de verlo nuevamente- su madre, el también quería verla y mostrarle todos los progresos que había echo en el tiempo que no estuvo en el país, todos los días ese era su impulso, saber que cuando regresar podría ver el rostro orgulloso de su madre cuando viera todo lo que había aprendido, todos eso nuevo estilos de danza, todos eso nuevos ritmos- también se ha tomado la libertad reservar un restaurant de la zona, es nuevo por lo cual usted no ha tenido la oportunidad de ir, pero le aseguro joven amo que el lugar es bastante refinado y los chef son de los mejores- y ahí van otra vez, con todos eso lujos, a él no le importaba si terminaban comiendo en McDonald's, él no necesitaba todos eso restaurant lujosos, sin embargo, no se quejo y coloco su mejor sonrisa; el resto del camino fue silencioso, Nagihiko se concentraban en oír las canciones que tenía el su reproductor portátil, mientras que el chofer iba enfocado en la vía.

Después de unos minutos, la casa Fujisaki no tardo en alzarse delante de ellos, era una construcción bastante grande; casi como una mansión, con un estilo tradicional, en la entrada se podía apreciar la figura de dos mujeres, una más joven que la otra, vestidas con un kimonos tradicionales; el chofer se estaciono justo al frente de la mansión.

-joven amo ya llegamos- Nagihiko asintió educadamente y abrió la puerta del auto, no había sacado ni una pierna cuando un par de brazos lo jalaron hacia fuera y era ese mismo par de abrazos los que lo aprisionaban fuertemente contra otro cuerpo.

-que gusto de me da verte de nuevo, hijo- le decía alegremente su madre con una sonrisa, siendo hijo único era obvio que su madre estuviera tan ansiosa por verlo nuevamente.

- es un placer verlo nuevamente joven amo Nagihiko.

- yo también las extrañe madre, Baya- su madre sin perder tiempo, mando a que llevaran las maletas del joven a su habitación, también le informaron que dentro de poco partirían al restaurante para celebrar su regreso, y que su abuela planeaba acompañarlos, con esto Nagihiko empezó a sudar frio, el amaba a su abuela; sin embargo, ello no era un persona fácil de complacer y por lo general si no era como ella pedía, entonces no estaba bien. Sin perder un minuto, Nagihiko procedió a bañarse y posteriormente a vestirse con lo que su madre había escogido, para ser sinceros ese no era su estilo, era demasiado formal, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y terminar de arreglarse rápido, si había algo que su abuela odiase era la impuntualidad.

En el camino, su madre aprovecho para hacerle un interrogatorio bastante minucioso sobre todo, y cuando digo todo, quiero decir, absolutamente todo, le hizo las mil y un preguntas sobre todas sus paradas, desde las más triviales como el clima o las comidas, hasta las más importantes como sus estudios y amistades, sobre todo "_amistades con el sexo opuesto"_. Claro, que todo eso era con el simple objetivo, de ver si por fin el joven había encontrado alguna chica que le llamase la atención y con quien quisiera algo serio; ya que desde pequeño Nagihiko siempre había demostrado que le era muy fácil atraer a las jovencitas, sin embargo, con ninguna pasaba de un par de citas y después le daba a entender; educadamente, que no quería esa clase de relación con ellas, cosa que en verdad le preocupaba, después de todo él era el sucesor de la familia, lo mejor para él es que se buscarse rápido una novia o si no era muy probable que su abuela le buscase personalmente una. Para suerte de Nagihiko llegaron bastante rápido a restaurant y pudo librarse del interrogatorio por unos minutos.

Inmediatamente llegaron una empleada los guió a su mesa, donde se podía observar a una mujer de edad avanzada y con mirada seria, esta ya se encontraba sentada.

-perdón madre ¿te hicimos esperar mucho?-

-en lo absoluto, yo misma llegue hace no mucho- ella ahora dirigía su mirada al joven peli morado- es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Nagihiko-kun-

-lo mismo digo abuela- dijo junto con una pequeña reverencia; tras la cual se sentaron y empezaron a ver el menú, este en si era bastante variado incluyendo tanto comida típica como extranjera, no le dio muchas vueltas al menú y decidió ordenar un tempura de carne de res con vegetales y arroz a un lado y como entrada sopa de miso, mientras que su madre y abuela ordenaron algo un poco más exótico, llamaron a la muchacha que anteriormente los había recibido y esperaron que sus platillos estuvieran listos.

- Nagihiko, ahora que has regresado me he tomado la libertad de inscribirte en La Academaia de Artes de Tokio, he mandado un video y han quedado impresionados, por lo que dentro de poco iniciaras clases como un alumno de segundo año en tan prestigioso lugar- impresionado era poco para describir el estado de Nagihiko en ese momento, ese era el instituto mas prestigioso del país y lo habían aceptado, claro que tener el apellido Fujisaki fue obviamente un factor que impulso tal decisión, pero igualmente estaba feliz por eso- y como debes de estar enterado, el lugar consta de varios dormitorios para los alumnos, he pensado que sería bueno que te quedaras allá en vez de en la casa, estoy segura que será un buena experiencia para ti- si antes estaba feliz, en ese momento estaba eufórico; el siempre se había sentido un poco abrumado en ese gran casa, además que no le encantaba la idea de llegar en el auto familiar todos los días- dime hijo, ¿qué te parece?-

- eso es grandioso madre- dijo sin contener su alegría- dime ¿Cuándo comienzo?-

-las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de una de semana, sin embargo deberías ir entre mañana y pasado para acomodarte en tu nueva habitación, y para ordenar tu horario; recuerda que como alumno se segundo puedes escoger en que estilo te vas a especializar y no puedes escoger más de tres- sí ese era uno de los privilegios de los de segundo, mientras que los de primero tenían que ver una gran variedad de estilos para "nutrirse", como decían allá, ellos que ya habían pasado eso podían escoger cual estilo era de su agrado y desarrollarlo a fondo, claro que por obvias razones no se recomendaba ni se permitía escoger más de tres, aunque pocos eran lo que optaban por esa opción, lo típico era que se enfocaran en uno solo, y poca era la cantidad de los que se iban por dos- claro que tú no tienes problemas con eso-

- tienes razón- su abuela también aprovecho para hacerle un par de preguntas acerca de su estadía en Europa, que el felizmente contesto, poco después la comida llegó, por lo que la charla quedo pospuesta, eso fue hasta que llego el postre.

-dime Nagihiko-kun ¿y tu novia?- eso era lo que el bailarín más temía que le preguntaran.

-todavía no tengo abuela, estoy esperando a conocer a la persona correcta - su voz sonó firme y decidida, si algo había algo que no se debía hacer ante la cabeza de la familia Fujisaki, era mostrar debilidad.

-ya veo, sin embargo, ya tienes 18 años, ya no eres un niño Nagihiko- dijo con una de esas miradas que parecen que te quemaran vivo- deberías empezar a ser más serio respecto a ese tema-

-lo tengo muy presente, pero también quiero buscar alguien que sea digna de tu aprobación- esa estrategia nunca fallaba, en todos sus años de vida lo único que había logrado hacer que Nagihiko se salvara de las constante presiones de su abuela era esa frase, después de todo ¿Qué mejor que alagarla un poco?- ¿no lo crees así abuela?-

-tienes razón en buscar una digna compañera, pero creo que te estás tardando demasiado- Nagihiko solo asintió nerviosamente y siguió concentrado en su postre; una vez los tres hubieron acabado, se despidieron y procedieron a marcharse.

-esta vez te has salvado, pero no creo que eso siga funcionando por mucho más tiempo- su madre le miraba con astucia, ella misma había utilizado la misma técnica en varias ocasiones.

-je, si puede ser, pero me ha dado más tiempo y eso es suficiente por hoy- el coche siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la residencia Fujisaki. Ambos entraron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones tras desearse buenas noches, y con eso se daba por finalizado el día, las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo se durmió, claro que al joven amo le costó un poco más, pero al final el cansancio lo venció y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por otra parte nuestras tres jóvenes amigas también se preparaban para dormir, el día había sido agotador para las tres y no podían esperar a dejarse llevar en las dulces alas de los sueños, ya tenían sus pijamas lista y cada quien se acomodo en su cama, Rima terminó de cepillar su cabello y se acostó, Yaya colocó a Pepe-chan, como le gustaba llamar a su peluche, en su cama e imitó a Rima, mientras que Amu sin ningún protocolo apartó las sabanas y se tendió en su cama.

-nee chicas ¿saben algo?-

- no, dinos Yaya ¿Qué cosas?- dijo Amu con su vos impregnada de cansancio.

- siento que esta va a ser un gran año para nosotras, sobre todo para ti Amu-chi- ambas chicas se rieron por lo bajo, se desearon buenas noches mutuamente y se durmieron; lo que ninguna sabia es que ese pequeño comentario era más acertado de lo que pensaban.

A la mañana siguienteel sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando casi toda la ciudad, y digo casi toda porque en un pequeño cuarto tres jovencitas todavía estaban felizmente dormidas sin enterarse siquiera de que había amanecido, gracias a la cortina tan gruesa que no dejaba pasar ni un rayo del sol. Lástima que su sueño fue perturbado por la alarma del reloj; las tres bailarinas se cubrieron sus cabezas con las almohadas, tratando de disminuir el ruido, pero fallando, al final nuestras pequeñas niñas se levantaron con pesadez y después de cepillarse los dientes, darse un buen baño y cambiarse, bajaron y se encaminaron hacia la cafetería de campus.

-en serio ¿Por qué teníamos que programar la alarma tan temprano?- Yaya no podía parar de quejar, aunque para las personas normales las 8:30 am es por lo general una buena hora para levantarse, para Yaya era todo un sacrilegio siquiera pensar en estar despierta antes de las diez- deberíamos darnos media vuelta y volver a dormir, ¡aun no comenzamos clases, no hay razón para levantarse temprano!-

-si tanto te quejas, ve tú al cuarto y duérmete- si había algo que Mashiro Rima no soportaba, aparte de la mala comedia, eran las quejas tan temprano- nadie te ha obligado a venir-

- Rima-tan siempre es mala con Yaya-

-calma chicas- Amu era la única que más o menos podía considerarse madrugadora, por lo que era las mas despierta y la de mejores ánimos a estas horas- mira Yaya estoy segura de que Kairi te está esperando para que desayunen juntos- dijo con una sonrisa- y tu Rima ya deberías acostumbrarte a que ella haga esto todas la mañana-

- igualmente sigue siendo molesto- las chicas siguieron hablando pero los ánimos ya se habían apaciguado lo suficiente; no tardaron en llegar a la cafetería, agarraron unas bandejas y empezaron a servirse y una vez terminaron fueron directo a una mese donde un joven alto, con pelo oscuro y lentes se encontraba sentado.

-¡Kairi-kun!- Yaya fue la primera en llegar a la mesa, dejo su bandeja sobre la misma y sin pena alguna abrazo al joven, el cual no hizo más que sonrojarse y dejar que la joven terminara de saludarlo.

- hola Kairi-

- hola-

-es bueno verlas de nuevo Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san- ni Amu ni Rima lograban entender como ese educado, callado y apacible joven había terminado siendo el novio de Yaya, ellas comprendían lo de los apuestos se atraen, pero lo de ellos dos ya era mucho, Yaya era tan… Yaya, y él era tan… él, pero bueno su amiga se veía feliz y el no parecía la clase de chico que la lastimaría.

- mou Kairi-kun no ha saludado apropiadamente a Yaya- Kairi simplemente negó con la cabeza y suspiro, ¿Qué podía hacer?, nada, absolutamente nada, sin importar qué Yaya siempre terminaría ganándole, ya para que intentarlo; se inclino y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, asiendo que la pequeña bailarina se sonrojara levemente- así está mejor-

-dime Kairi ¿Cómo te fue en tu verano?- dijo Amu tratando de buscar un tema de conversación.

-estuvo bien, me lo pase con mi abuelo practicando kendo y ensayando con mi violín-

- y saliendo con Yaya no lo olvides-

- eso también ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes dos?-

-bien- esa fue la seca respuesta de Rima- no paso nada interesante-

- ¿enserio? Podría jurar que ayer decías que el verano fue de lo mejor porque pudiste pasar más tiempo con Fuyuki- la joven rubio solo se sonrojo y se enfoco totalmente en su comida- pues la verdad mi verano tampoco fue la gran cosa, me la pase con Ami para arriba y para bajo-

- lo que pasa es que Amu-chi es una gran hermana mayor- Amu también se sonrojo un poco y empezó a comer, siendo seguida por la pareja que pronto olvido la conversación y empezaron a llenar su estomago. Cuando finalmente todos terminaron su respectivo desayuno decidieron dar un par de vueltas para bajar la comida- nee nee Kairi-kun ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros de habitación?-

-sigo siendo compañero de Hotori-kun, sin embargo, desconozco quien será nuestro tercer compañero- la tres chica asintieron y dejaron el tema a parte, luego se enterarían quien es, lo más seguro es que fuera de los muchos que llegan uno o dos días después que la mayoría- por otra parte chicas ¿ya han ido verificar lo de sus horarios?- tanto Yaya como Amu quedaron heladas, con la emoción todavía no habían ido a la oficina principal.

-por supuesto, eso fue lo que hice cuando llegue- dijo Rima con su tono de superioridad, ella estaba plenamente consciente de que sus dos amigas no lo habían hecho, no había que ser un genio para saberlo- ¿y ustedes?-

- esto… nosotras eh… con permiso- salieron corriendo dejando a Kairi y Rima solos; ellos simplemente se miraron las caras y suspiraron, era típico de ese par dejar las cosas para último minuto; el joven de lentes se disculpo y se marcho, alegando que tenía que terminar que arreglar sus cosas, mientras Rima fue tras su par de amigas, resignada a que ellas nunca cambiarían.

Mientras en la residencia Fuyisaki, Nagihiko se encontraba despierto desde hace algunas horas, ya había desayunado, y en esos momentos se encontraba empacando parte de sus posiciones; gracias a que el día anterior no había desempacado en su totalidad ahora solo debía acomodar un par de cosas y estaría listo para marcharse al campus. El joven tenía que admitir que todo esto era abrumador para él, pero no se quejaba; agarro sus maletas y se encamino al exterior de la propiedad donde ya lo esperaba su madre, junto al carro y al chofer, para llevarlo. El trayecto no fue muy largo y pronto la puerta principal se imponía delante de ellos, dejaron el carro en el estacionamiento y partieron hacia la oficina principal. El campus era enorme y más de una vez tuvieron que pedir una o dos indicaciones a los estudiantes que circulaban por el lugar, cuando llegaron pudieron observar que era un edificio bastante grande como la mayoría, en los muros exteriores tenia hermosas pinturas de varios instrumentos y diversas notas musicales junto con diversos tipos de bailarines, todo una obra de arte en la opinión de Nagihiko.

Una vez ingresaron se dieron cuenta que no solo era hermoso por afuera sino que por dentro también estaba bellamente decorado con una gran diversidad de imágenes, tenía algunos sillones para que las personas no esperaran de pie, en una de las paredes había una cartelera con un sinfín de información respecto a las asignaturas, horarios y demás; y un poco más al fondo en una de las esquinas se veía un escritorio, detrás del cual había una puerta y a un lado del mismo, había una serie de corredores; sentada detrás de este se veía a una chica posiblemente de unos veinte y tantos, por lo visto la secretaria.

-buenos días y bienvenidos a la Academia de Artes de Tokio ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- le dijo la joven, en un tono algo coqueto, a nuestro bailarín.

-eh… buenos días, mi nombre es Fujisaki Nagihiko, vengo para verificar mi horario y habitación- era obvio que el peli morado se encontraba incomodo, y eso se hizo más evidente cuando ligeramente se posicionó detrás de su madre, quien sonreía divertida ante el comportamiento de su pequeño; la muchacha asintió y empezó a buscarlo en la base de datos, cuando lo encontró, le pregunto sobre las clases que tomaría, le respondió de manera casi automática, y después de verificar un par de cosas respecto a la disponibilidad de las horas de clase, la secretaria le entrego un mapa del campus junto con su horario y las llaves de su habitación, no sin antes escribirle su número junto con un _"llámame"_ en la parte de debajo de sus horario.

-parece que le has gustado-

-madre, se que te gusta avergonzarme pero por favor, solo por hoy ¿podrías no hacerlo?-

-ok ok, bueno aquí te dejo hijo, recuerda llamar y que siempre puedes ir a la casa cuando te plazca-

-lo sé madre, ya no soy un niño- sinceramente no concebía como su madre lo seguía viendo como si tuviera cinco años, suspiró y le dio un beso a en la mejilla mientras se encaminaba hacia lo que sería su cuarto por el resto del semestre; mientras caminaba no notó como dos jovencitas se acercaban corriendo hacia el edificio que el acababa de abandonar. Mientras buscaba su edificio, pudo notar como varios chicos tocaban sus instrumentos, otros bailaban y otros pintaban o hacían bocetos, sonrió cuando noto esto. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado, agarro la llave y abrió la puerta, la habitación en si no era muy lujosa, tenía tres camas, una ventana, un closet bastante amplio, un pequeño escritorio y una puerta que suponía era el baño; de esa misma puerta vio como un joven rubio, con ojos entre rojo y violeta, y algo bajito.

-hola, tú debes ser nuestro nuevo compañero ¿verdad?-

-si, Fujisaki Nagihiko, gusto en concerté- dijo mientras extendía su mano, costumbre que había adoptado en Europa, hacia el pequeño rubio.

- Hotori Tadase, el gusto es mío- estrechó su mano con un pequeña sonrisa- nuestro otro compañero, Sanjou-kun, debe estar a punto de volver- y como si esa fuera su señal de entrada el joven de lentes entró- oh, Sanjou-kun, mira ya llego nuestro nuevo compañero-

-es un gusto, Sanjou Kairi-

-Fujisaki Nagihiko, es un gusto igual- el resto de la mañana el par de jóvenes se la pasaron indagando sobre su nuevo compañero, logrando descubrir que era un bailarín igual que Tadase y que igualmente iba a tomar ballet, también que sabía hablar fluidamente el inglés y que había durado dos años en el extranjero, además de ser el heredero de la casa Fujisaki, cosa ambos ya suponían. Por su parte Nagihiko descubrió que Kairi era músico, violinista para ser más específicos y que practicaba kendo en sus ratos libres, mientras que Tadase le dijo que su pasión era el baile, pero que también le encantaba la lectura. A simple vista se notaba que los tres se llevarían bastante bien.

-chicos ya es medio día ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?-

-es una gran idea Hotori-kun-

-es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas las instalaciones Fujisaki-kun- dijo con su habitual sonrisa- incluso podrías invitar a las chicas, Sanjou-kun-

-no lo creo, tengo entendido que hoy iban a salir al centro comercial, aprovechando que las clases todavía no comienzan-

-¿Cuáles chicas?- la palabra "chicas", había intrigado a Nagi, el no veía a Hotori-kun o a Sanjou-kun, como la clases de chicos que estarían radiados de chicas a todas partes que fueran, eso no cuadraba con la imagen mental que se había hecho de ellos.

-me refiero a la novia de Sanjou-kun y sus dos amigas- dijo, mirando a Kairi que se había sonrojado después de haber escuchado la palabra novia- al principio son algo difíciles, pero creo que les caerás bastante bien, Fujisaki-kun- aunque difíciles no era la palabra adecuada para describir a Rima y Amu, ellas ya hace mucho que habían sobrepasado ese nivel; realmente el que quisiera llegar a tratar algo con ese par, tendría que esforzarse, no por nada eran conocidas como la reina de hielo y la bad girl del instituto, claro que si ellas te dejaban conocerlas como eran en verdad, te darías cuenta que no eran más que meros apodos que les tenia la gente.

-siendo así, me encantaría conocerlas, supongo que será a la siguiente- lástima que no hubo siguiente, lo que resto de esa semana las tres siempre tenían uno u otro plan, y a la única que había podido conocer era Yaya, con quien congenio casi al instante, tenía que admitir que era algo infantil, sin embargo, le agradó bastante lo alegre de su personalidad; al final la mismísima Yaya le había dicho que le presentaría a sus tan famosas amigas. En sí, su primera semana no había sido mala, solo esperaba que el resto del año fuera así.

* * *

Listo! tal como dije, aquí el primer capitulo, ya tengo bien claro que quiero que pase en la historia y a donde quiero que valla y como, pero bueno nunca se sabe ojala que la inspiración no me abandone.

También quiero saber que tal el nuevo estilo de escritura, bueno?, malo?, patético? Debería dedicarme a vender chicha afuera de los colegios?

Una aclaración que tengo que hacer, es que para efectos de este fic, el año escolar en la academia empezara en septiembre, ¿Por qué digo esto?; bueno resulta que el año escolar para todo, desde preescolar hasta las universidades, empieza el 1 de abril en Japón. Pero dado que lo es que aquí en Venezuela lo normal es empezar en septiembre u octubre, pues decidí hacer lo mismo en el fic. También las vacaciones serán muy al estilo occidental, me explico; en los que es Japón dan muy pocas semanas de vacaciones, claro aquí uno tiene poco más de dos meses para aburrirse, pero en allá solo dan unas pocas semanas; así que para tener cierta comodidad, la Academia dará su respectivas vacaciones navideñas (lo normal, salir antes del 24 y volver en enero) y las respectivas en julio-agosto hasta septiembre que empiezan el otro año.

A su vez quiero aclarar los de las edades, que sería algo así: Amu, Nagi, Rima, Tadase =18, Yaya y Kairi=17 (aquí Kairi será de la misma edad que Yaya) Kukai=19, Utau=20 (sí, Utau es mayor que los guardianes, pero no por mucho) e Ikuto=22. Como ven no habrá mucha variación con respecto al anime. Con esas aclaraciones echas los deja y no olviden sus reviews.


End file.
